New Beginnings
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: With the landing of certain alien visitor, doubts rise among the League members. However, these doubts must not get in the way of the true mission: to protect the people from all evils.


**Diclaimer: I don't own anything....**

**The flame of the love for justice league sparked once more in my heart and this is the result....**

**So, enjoy! and please review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

"I'm so bored!" Stargirl whined as she swiveled around in her chair. Being left with Monitor Duty with Green Arrow was not a good thing for the masked girl. Minutes into their shifts, she was left with boredom and absolutely nothing to do.

"You know it would be helpful to do something useful," Green Arrow briefly glanced in her direction before diverting his attention back to his previous activity. "Like, say, homework."

"First," Stargirl glared at the archer, "I already finished it all and it's Friday. Second, homework is not useful. And third, I don't call texting your girlfriend very useful."

"I'm not texting Dina!" Green Arrow protested lamely.

"So you are dating her!" Stargirl squealed, excited. "Tell me more!"

"No," Green Arrow refused curtly, a red color growing on his cheeks.

"Whatever," Stargirl huffed, "I bet you haven't even gone on a real date yet." Much to her disappointment, he didn't fall for the bait and kept his silence.

"Unauthorized space vehicle requesting permission to land," the smooth computer voice said, startling the teenage girl. Said vehicle was soon seen on the screen

"That's a Thangarian ship," Green Arrow stated, surprised.

"What do we do?" Stargirl asked, turning to the older leaguer.

"I'm gonna let them land, but we'll be there to give them a nice warm welcome," Green Arrow smirked before pressing a code into the keyboard and then moving towards the elevators.

"Right behind you, Arrow," Stargirl ran after him, happy that something exciting finally happened.

_At the landing bay…_

"I heard someone was going to give someone else a warm welcome, so I decided I would help!" Superman declared, utterly happy with himself as he landed next to Green Arrow and Stargirl who were awaiting the Thanagarian ship.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes slightly before mumbling, "Oh, great, Superman's here."

"Thank you, Ollie," Superman beamed, obviously missing the sarcasm. The ship had landed by this point and its platform was beginning to lower. "So who are we welcoming?"

"We're about to find out," Green Arrow replied as a young woman walked out of the ship. She had a familiar shade of red colored hair what was cut just below her ears with piercing green eyes. But the most noticeable feature on the female were the large bird like wings attacked to her back. As she got of the platform, she flew down to the three superheroes and gently landed, her wings retracting back as she did so.

"I come in peace, I mean no harm," she said sincerely, holding her hands up to show that she had no weapon on her.

Superman's eyes narrowed as a serious look overtook his features, "Were you the only one aboard that ship?"

"Yes, yes, of course," she nodded quickly. "After all, I am considered a traitor to most back home and have been rejected by many. I come here to seek refuge and to find my half-sister."

"Half-sister?" Stargirl repeated, puzzled. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shay Hol. I am sure that you know of my sister, Shayera," the Thanagarian replied. "I don't suppose, you could help me find her?"

"She's on a mission at this moment but you're welcome to stay here until she comes back and you can talk to her," Superman suggested politely.

"I would like that very much," Shay nodded with a sweet smile.

"Then it's settled, follow me, I'll take you to the guest rooms," Superman motioned toward her to fall him and she obeyed.

Just as Green Arrow was about to do the same, Stargirl caught him by the arm and held him back. All traces of excitement and boredom had vanished and now her face was completely serious. "I don't think it's a good idea letting her stay here. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Neither do I, but don't push it. There's no harm letting her stay a little while or at least just till Shayera returns. Superman is okay with it so we have to be okay with it as well, get it?" Green Arrow replied.

"Yes, but what if she's a potential harm to Earth? Then what? Should we get blamed for negligence?" Stargirl questioned seriously.

"Don't worry about it too much, we got this under control. Between Superman, you, and me, I think we can take her down if she tries anything. Then she'll leave once she talks to Shayera. So again, we're good, Courtney."

"I suppose you're right," Stargirl replied uneasily. "I'll be happier when she's gone, though."

"I think we all would. We really don't want to see that happen all over again," Green Arrow stated gravely.

* * *

_Three hours later…._

"Shay?" Shayera looked shocked as she entered the room and saw the red haired woman running towards her.

"Shayera, I'm so glad to see you again!" Shay pulled her sister into a tight hug. "That horrible Hro told everyone that they were torturing you here! Of course, I never believed those rumors. Anyone who knows you personally wouldn't anyways!"

Shayera chuckled as she shed a tear. "I've missed you so much. But, why are you here?"

Shay looked down, sadness taking over. "I failed you, I'm sorry. I tried to boost your popularity in Thanagar so that you would be able to return to the family whenever you wanted to. But all that created was turmoil against are family and me, so Mother thought that it would be wiser to send me away for a time. I imdediately thought of Earth when she told me of her decision. Do you think it will be alright for me to stay here for a time?"  
Shayera turned to look into the faces of the rest of the original seven before whispering in Shay's ear, "Let me see what I can do."

Shay nodded appreciatively. "I guess I'll wait outside till you're done."

Once the younger girl was gone, Shayera turned sharply to the rest of the people in the room. "Please, give her a chance like you did to me. She has nowhere to go. She's been shunned in Thanagar and now only has me. Show some compassion!"

"I agree with Shayera," Wonder Woman announced. "This girl is alone in the world and we've always helped people like that. We might hesitate right now, but I think that's only because we haven't given her a chance to prove herself yet."

"Those are some wise words," Flash whistled and then smirked. "I'm on the ladies' side on this."

"Thanks," Shayera smiled at Flash and Wonder Woman who gave warm smiles back.

"I suppose that it's worth a chance," Martian Manhunter mumbled hesitantly.

"You do realize that she'll be under full surveillance most if not all the time," Batman inquired.

"Yes, I know," Shayera nodded.

"Now that that's settled," Superman concluded. "Shayera, go tell your sister that she may stay here as long as she needs to as long as she is wary of the situation she's in."

"Thank you all," Shayera looked thrilled and relieved as she exited the room.

"So what are your views on this subject, GL? You haven't said a word," Flash teased slightly.

"I have no comment," Green Lantern snapped out of his thoughts.

"I really don't believe you, but I'll let you have that one this time. And that's only cause Bats is giving me the Bat glare to shut up again," Flash grinned.

* * *

"Open this door up right now or I'll kick it open and your secrets won't be very secret anymore!" Stargirl yelled as she banged on the door, kicking it every now and then until it finally slid open and she was allowed to enter the small, cluttered desk.

"Was the pounding really necessary?" Question asked as he busily typed something into his laptop.

"Yes, now I have some things to tell you," Stargirl replied.

"As do I. Did you know that swine flu actually began in----" Question said randomly but was cut off.

"If you don't shut it and let me speak, I'm leaving and telling someone else! And if they come up with some weird consiperacy first, don't blame me," Stargirl threatened.

"Fine, go ahead," Question sighed.

"You heard about 'Shay Hol' right?" Stargirl began.

Question nodded, "News travels around fast around here."

"Yeah, but I think she's up to something," Stargirl confessed.

"Hmm, ironic that one that trusts almost everyone doubts someone else," Question commented, amused.

"I'm not _that _trusting!" Stargirl protested. "But why else would she come here? Why would she randomly come to the planet that hates her species?"

"Good point, I'll look into it," Question nodded, turning back to his computer.

"Thanks," Stargirl smiled as she moved towards the exit of the crowded room.

"In the meantime, you should tell your boyfriend to look into it as well," Question stated.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Stargirl yelled, irritated.

"Keep telling yourself that," she heard him say as she closed the door with a slam.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
